Aniki
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Kutatap lingkungan hari ini dengan pandangan datar. Lingkungan terlihat damai dan asri, mengingatkanku pada kejadian masa lalu kita./ Sebuah fict singkat yang menceritakan tentang masa lalu Luc dan Sasarai. Pertama kalinya saya membuat fict Suikoden versi school-life. Another One-shot fict that I made.


Summary: Kutatap lingkungan hari ini dengan pandangan datar. Lingkungan terlihat damai dan asri, mengingatkanku pada kejadian masa lalu kita./ Sebuah fict singkat yang menceritakan tentang masa lalu Luc dan Sasarai. Pertama kalinya saya membuat fict Suikoden versi school-life.

Disclaimer: Suikoden selalu milik Konami, fict ini... siapapun yang mau yang punya. Woke!?

Warning: typo, misstypo, OOC, AU, dll

.

.

.

Aniki

.

.

* * *

Luc POV

* * *

Sedari tadi aku terdiam, menatap lingkungan luar yang tak pernah berubah. Melamun memandangi beberapa orang yang berbincang-bincang dengan ekspresi yang begitu senang. Wajah senang mereka selalu mengingatkanku pada dirimu, seorang kakak yang begitu menyebalkan.

Selalu tersenyum walaupun kaulah yang mengalami kesusahan. Selalu saja membuatku jengkel dengan wajahmu itu.

Tapi, kebaikan, senyuman dan sifatmu tak pernah ada yang bisa menggan-

#BRUK!

Lamunanku terhenti setelah Riou, ketua kelas di kelasku memukul mejaku dengan lumayan kuat.

Riou benar-benar tidak bisa membaca keadaan. Padahal aku sedang asyik melamun sekalian berkata puitis dalam hati, orang yang menyebalkan.

"Kamu kenapa? kok melamun terus dari tadi?" Riou langsung melontarkan pertanyaan bingungnya saat melihatku yang sekarang tengah melempar wajah kesal dengannya.

"... bukan urusanmu." Aku langsung membalas pertanyaannya dengan dengusan kesal.

Riou terus merengek memintaku memberitahukan alasanku kenapa aku melamun terus. Aku pun menjadi kesal dan memutuskan untuk menceritakannya.

"Iya! iya! kuceritakan! sekarang bisa diam sedikit tidak!?" teriakku kesal kepadanya.

Riou langsung tersenyum polos dan duduk dengan semangat di bangku di hadapanku.

"Aku melamun karena aku teringat dengan kisah masa kecilku... sudah mengerti kan? sekarang silahkan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Aku menjelaskan masalahku dengan begitu ketus sambil memalingkan wajahku.

Riou tidak melangkahkan kakinya sama sekali, aku pun memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Ia tengah memasang _puppy eyes_, sepertinya ia memintaku untuk menceritakan kisah masa laluku. Aku ber-_sweatdrop_ melihat tindakan anehnya itu.

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum kisah yang lumayan panjang itu kumulai.

"Kisah ini berawal saat aku masih kelas 2 SD. Saat itu...

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

Aku merupakan murid yang selalu memberikan wajah datar tanpa ada ekspresi. Karena hal ini, aku tak pernah memiliki teman.

Sedangkan Sasarai, kakak kembarku, selalu murah senyum dan baik. Ia juga memiliki nilai yang bagus. Oleh karena itu, ia memiliki teman yang begitu banyak, tidak sepertiku yang selalu kesepian tanpa teman.

Tapi, walaupun aku tak memiliki teman, kakakku selalu setia menjadi temanku. Walaupun sebenarnya wajah senangnya itu sedikit membuatku kesal.

* * *

"Luc, hari ini kita ke toko buku sebentar yuk!" Sasarai mengajakku dengan ekspresi yang begitu ceria.

Sedangkan aku hanya menampilkan wajah datarku sembari membereskan buku pelajaran pertama tadi.

"...tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau belajar saat pulang." aku menjawab ajakannya dengan dingin sebab aku begitu kesal dengan wajahnya yang terlalu berseri-seri itu.

Sasarai tampak sedikit sedih, membuatku agak merasa kasihan. Tapi, ia tetap tidak mau menyerah. Ia langsung memintaku sembari mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _yang sangat aku benci.

Aku yang lemah dengan jurus anehnya itu, hanya bisa menerima ajakannya walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mau.

Sasarai begitu senang hingga membuatku sedikit mendesah pelan.

Sedangkan murid lain yang masih dikelas, menunjukkan wajah kesal melihatku berdekatan dengan kakakku yang menyebalkan itu.

Aku sering heran, kenapa orang yang menyebalkan seperti ini banyak sekali penggemarnya sih?

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya seperti itu, tapi tak pernah kulontarkan pertanyaan yang begitu menyebalkan seperti itu. Tentunya untuk menjaga image-ku yang selalu datar dan masa bodoh.

"Luc... oi, Luc! bentar lagi pelajaran terakhir sudah mau mulai lho! jangan melamun terus!" Sasarai yang masih disampingku langsung menepuk pundakku dengan pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu, kakak berisik!" aku berteriak kesal karena tindakannya yang begitu menyebalkan.

Sasarai hanya tertawa renyah, terlalu senang melihat ekspresiku yang berubah. Sedangkan teman sekelasku menjadi semakin kesal melihatku terlalu akrab dengan makhluk aneh yang menjadi kakakku ini.

KRINGGG!

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran akhir berbunyi, Sasarai langsung berlari ketempatnya duduk dan meninggalkanku yang sudah kembali duduk.

Pelajaran terus berlanjut dengan damai. Sesekali aku menguap mendengarkan materi pelajaran yang sungguh membosankan itu. Aku hampir tertidur karena terlalu bosan mendengarkannya, tapi Sasarai melemparkan pesawat kertas kepadaku sembari memberi surat bertuliskan "_jangan tidur di kelas!_" yang membuatku menjadi sangat kesal melihatnya.

* * *

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"Lalu, apa kau pergi ke toko buku bersama Sasarai?" Freyjadour yang telah duduk disebelah Riou langsung melontarkan pertanyaannya kepadaku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Yah, dengarkan saja ceritaku sampai akhir, jangan banyak tanya." Aku langsung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan seketusnya.

Tu-tunggu, Frey!?

Aku langsung melihat sumber suara yang mempertanyakan pertanyaannya kepadaku.

"F-Frey!? se-sejak kapan!?" aku langsung berteriak kaget sembari memperhatikan si penanya dengan begitu lekat.

"Sudah dari kamu cerita yang Sasarai mengajakmu untuk pergi ke toko buku." Frey hanya tersenyum sembari menjawab pekikanku tadi.

Aku sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihatnya yang sudah muncul layaknya hantu.

"Kenapa kamu,"

"Ada disini? tadi aku diminta Flare-senpai untuk memanggil Riou. Tapi aku melihatmu sedang bercerita, jadinya aku juga ikut mendengarkan. Tak apa kan?" jawab Frey sembari menjawab pertanyaanku yang belum sempat kuselesaikan.

"Daripada itu, Luc lanjutkan ceritanya!" Riou kembali memerintahkanku untuk melanjutkan kisah masa kecilku itu.

Aku hanya mendesah pelan dan melanjutkan kisahku.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Sasarai langsung menghampiriku, mengajakku untuk pergi ke toko buku seperti yang ia katakan padaku saat istirahat siang tadi.

Tapi tengah sedang berbicara denganku, beberapa teman sekelasku menghampiriku sambil menunjukkan senyum palsu.

"Luc-kun, apa kau lupa? hari ini kan kita mau mengerjakan tugas Kesenian." seorang siswa yang bahkan aku saja tidak mengetahui namanya, menarikku pelan kearah kelompoknya.

Sedangkan Sasarai yang lola hanya cengo dan menanggapi ucapan temanku dengan serius.

"Oh, aku tak tahu kalau kau ada kerja kelompok, yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang saja bersama Sarah." jawab Sasarai sambil menampilkan wajah kecewa.

Sedangkan sekelompok orang yang tak kukenal itu langsung menarikku ke gudang olahraga setelah Sasarai meninggalkan kami.

Aku merasakan firasat yang begitu buruk, tapi aku tetap menampilkan wajah datar.

"Dasar bodoh, seenaknya saja bertingkah dengan Sasarai. Jangan mentang-mentang kamu adalah saudara kembarnya kau bisa akra dengan Sasarai melebihi kami yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak TK." siswa tadi mendorongku ke pintu gudang sembari membentakku dengan kekesalan yang begitu tinggi.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menampilkan wajah yang tak kalah kesal. Mereka pikir siapa mereka? Aku dan Sasarai kan sudah bersama sejak lahir, melebihi mereka.

"Hey! jawab ucapanku, bisu!" ia kembali membentakku, sepertinya ia begitu kesal denganku yang tidak memperdulikan ucapannya.

Ia langsung memusatkan seluruh kekesalannya pada satu tinjuan yang ia tuju kepadaku.

Tapi saat tinju itu tengah melayang, aku langsung menangkap pukulannya dan memukulnya balik.

Ia meringis kesakitan, tapi aku tetap tak menunjukkan wajah cemas atau semacamnya. Bagiku ekspresinya itu sungguh lemah, ia tak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

Tak memiliki teman sama sekali, kesepian dan dikucilkan. Itulah yang sudah kudapatkan dari TK, itulah mengapa ekspresiku tak akan pernah kuubah.

Mereka langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah mereka yang telah berlari pergi meninggalkanku sendirian (lagi)

* * *

Keesokannya aku berjalan bersama Sasarai dan Sarah ke sekolah paling menyebalkan satu itu.

Sesampai di lingkungan sekolah, semua orang langsung mencibir dan saling bisik-membisik antar satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka tengah menggosipkan seseorang.

Tiba-tiba Nash datang menghampiri kami. Awalnya ia berminat menyapa Sasarai yang merupakan sahabatnya, tapi ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya setelah melihatku. Tampaknya dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong kenapa mereka tampak seperti menggosipkan seseorang?" Sasarai langsung melontarkan pertanyaannya itu kepada sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah berjalan dengannya.

Nash terhenyak sejenak. Ia kembali memalingkan pandangannya, dan mulai memberitahukan Sasarai apa yang terjadi.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Luc terlibat kasus karena melakukan kekerasan di sekolah. Beberapa murid dari kelas mengaku mereka ditinju oleh luc saat sedang melakukan tugas. Oleh sebab itu... banyak murid yang... ah, sudahlah! sekarang itu sudah tidak penting! ayo cepat ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai!" Nash menjelaskan segala yang ia ketahui sembari memberikan wajah ketakutan.

Aku tetap menampilkan wajah datar tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan Nash. Sedangkan Sarah yang tak mengerti hanya bisa kebingungan melihatku.

"Luc-nii, kenapa Luc-nii tidak ke kelas? apa Luc-nii sakit?" Sarah menanyakan pertanyaan itu sembari menunjukkan wajah yang begitu cemas.

Sasarai kembali menatapku dengan wajah yang tampak datar. Sepertinya ia memihakku untuk masalah yang seperti ini.

Aku mengelus kepala Sarah pelan sembari tersenyum, meyakinkannya tentang keadaanku.

"Tidak, Luc-nii tak apa kok. Sarah juga segeralah ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai kan?"

Sarah mengangguk dengan senyum yang begitu lebar dan meninggalkanku

Semenjak kejadian itu, orang-orang semakin membenciku. Mulai dari guru, murid bahkan sampai ke penjaga sekolah pun juga.

* * *

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"Lalu, tidak mungkin kan ceritanya berhenti sampai disitu. Soalnya ini tidak nyambung dengan alasanmu melamun tadi." Riou mengucapkan kalimat itu sembari memintaku menceritakan secara detail dan keseluruhan.

"Tidak, cerita ini belum selesai sampai aku kelas 5 SD? Eh!? sejak kapan Flare-senpai, Lazlo, Tir dan Ted ada disini!?"

"Kalau tidak salah dari bagian kamu menahan pukulan mereka dan memukul balik, ya kan?" jawab Tir sembari berpikir-pikir sejenak.

Aku kembali menunjukkan wajah kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melanjutkan ceritaku.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

Kejadian seperti dulu sudah tak bisa dihentikan lagi, sehingga aku terus menjalani hariku dengan pengkucilan tanpa henti. Tapi, hidupku sebagai sebatang kara tidak berhenti sampai saat aku kelas 2 SD.

Kejadian itu berlanjut saat kami kelas 4 SD dan Sarah kelas 3 SD.

Saat itu, kami sedang dalam perjalanan rekreasi ke Crystal Valley.

Tetapi tengah dalam perjalanan, mobil yang dikendarai otou-san ditabrak oleh pengendara truk yang sedang tertidur dari belakang.

"_Abunai!_" Sasarai berteriak sembari mendorongku bersama Sarah keluar, mencoba menyelamatkan kami sehingga kami hanya terluka sedikit.

Tapi, mobil otou-san menabrak pohon. Karena hal ini, otou-san, okaa-san dan Sasarai terluka parah.

Sarah sedikit shock melihat keadaan otou-san, okaa-san dan Sasarai sehingga ia sedikit depresi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, banyak ambulans berdatangan, membawa kami ke rumah sakit terdekat agar kami dapat diberi pertolongan secepatnya.

Tetapi, sesampai di rumah sakit semuanya sudah banyak yang berubah. Otou-san dan okaa-san yang mendapat luka paling parah tidak dapat diselamatkan, sedangkan Sasarai masih dalam keadaan kritis dan membutuhkan tranfusi darah.

Dokter-dokter berteriak memerintahkan staff lainnya untuk mencari tranfusi darah yang cocok untuk Sasarai.

Sarah semakin ketakutan dan mulai untuk menangis.

"Luc-nii, kenapa dokter berteriak seperti itu? apa Sasarai-nii sudah tiada? Sarah masih mau bermain dengan Sasarai-nii, Luc-nii... Sarah masih mau main... hiks... hiks..." Sarah terus memohon padaku sambil terus meneteskan kristal bening.

Melihat tangisan Sarah yang begitu sendu, membuatku ingin membantu kembaranku. Sehingga aku pun meminta dokter untuk menggunakan darahku.

"Apa yang kau katakan? saudaramu telah kehilangan banyak darah. Kalau kau menyumbangkan darahmu untuknya, kau juga akan kekurangan darah." bentak sang dokter saat aku menwarkan sebagai sukarelawan.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tetap mau menyumbangkannya untuk kembaranku!"

"Sarah juga! Sarah juga akan menyumbangkan darah Sarah untuk Sasarai-nii, maka dari itu... tolong Sasarai-nii, dokter." Sarah juga membantuku untuk memohon kepada dokter walaupun itu artinya ia juga harus menyumbangkan darahnya.

Aku mencoba untuk menolak permintaan Sarah, tapi ekspresinya meyakinkanku untuk memberinya izin.

Akhirnya dokter memberikan kami izin untuk menyumbangkan darah kami.

* * *

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"Hasil dari operasinya... apa yang terjadi?" Hugo mempertanyakan hal itu disaat aku masih belum menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"Kami semua selamat. Akan tetapi, Sasarai koma selama 1 tahun, Sarah diangkat oleh keluarga lain dan aku tinggal sendirian di rumah,"

"Daripada itu... SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN ADA DISINI!?" aku berteriak kencang melihat Hugo, Thomas, Chris, Geddoe dan Kyril yang juga tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kami.

"Pertanyaanmu tidak penting, lanjutkan saja ceritanya." Kyril memaksaku untuk melanjutkan ceritaku.

Aku yang sedari tadi tidak bisa mengelak, hanya bisa menggerutu sembari menampilkan wajah yang begitu kesal.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

1 tahun pun berlalu. Diakhir bulan Februari saat itu, Sasarai belum juga sadar dari koma-nya. Hal itu membuatku selalu sendirian tanpa ada seorang teman dirumah atau disekolah.

Aku hanya melewati hari-hariku dengan hal yang selalu kualami, dikucilkan.

* * *

Sampai akhirnya disaat bunga sakura bermekaran, itulah disaat pertama kalinya aku meneteskan air mataku.

Aku tengah mengunjungi kamar Sasarai, tubuhnya terlihat begitu lemah dan dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan.

"Kenapa kau belum juga bangun, _baka aniki_! butuh berapa lama kau meninggalkanku sendirian!? sampai kapan kau akan membuat Sarah menunggumu!?" aku berteriak kesal ke arah kembaranku yang terus terbaring lemah dihadapanku sembari terisak sedikit.

Sasarai yang telah tidur lama dan membiarkanku sendirian, akhirnya terbangun juga dari koma-nya sesaat aku menjatuhkan kristal bening itu di pipinya.

"Lu-Luc..."

Aku langsung kaget mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dengan suara yang begitu lemah. Kutatap tubuh seorang kakak yang terlihat lemah sedang berusaha meraih wajahku.

Aku tak bisa menahan rasa senangku hingga aku tersenyum lepas melihatnya ada di hadapanku, telah membuka matanya dan kembali mengembangkan senyumnya yang begitu menyebalkan.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sasarai sudah kembali sehat dan bisa bersekolah kembali.

Tapi semenjak kejadian disekolah, Sasarai semakin terlihat akrab denganku dan semakin membuat murid lain semakin jengkel denganku.

Dihari pertama Sasarai kembali bersekolah, murid yang lain sudah mulai beraksi untuk menggangguku lagi. Tapi, Sasarai mengetahui niat buruk mereka, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka.

* * *

Sasarai POV

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, seperti dugaanku, beberapa dari murid itu mengajak Luc untuk belajar kelompok ke rumahnya.

Tapi, aku meminta untuk diajak juga. Tapi, permintaannya ditolak karena mereka berkata kalau ia ingin khusus kelompoknya yang melakukannya.

Aku hanya bisa menerima kenyataan dan tidak mengikuti acara belajar-belajar apalah itu.

Tapi, walaupun permintaanku ditolak, bukan berarti mereka melarangku untuk membuntuti mereka kan?

Aku pun mengikuti mereka setelah berpura-pura pulang duluan.

Mereka tidak membawa Luc ke luar sekolah, tapi mereka mengajaknya ke gudang olah raga.

"Luc, tadi Pak Sanches meminta kami mengambilkan catatannya yang tertinggal di gudang olah raga, tapi kami tidak bisa menggapainya. Bisa bantu kami?" Rubi meminta kepada Luc yang sebenarnya tingginya kurang dari dirinya sendiri.

Luc hanya menatapnya datar dan berusaha membuka pintu gudang.

"Pintunya terkunci, apa kalian punya kuncinya?"

Rubi tak menjawab pertanyaan Luc.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang preman kearah mereka. Ia tampak berbicara sebentar dengan Rubi dan langsung bersiap-siap memukul Luc dengan sebatang tongkat besi yang ia sediakan disana.

Aku langsung bergegas kesana, bermaksud menghentikan tindakannya.

* * *

Luc POV

* * *

Rubi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sehingga kuputuskan untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

Tetapi yang kudapati adalah seorang preman berbadan besar tengah mengayunkan sebuah tongkat besi.

Sesaat tongkat besi itu hampir mengenaiku, Sasarai muncul dihadapanku dan menerima pukulan dari tongkat besi itu.

Rubi, preman tadi dan murid lainnya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, aku terhentak melihat keadaan Sasarai dan tak dapat bergerak.

"Lu-Luc... aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja. Maaf ya, setelah satu tahun aku meninggalkanmu, sekarang aku malah akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Sasarai mengucapkan kalimat itu sembari menunjukkan wajah yang begitu lemah.

"Diam! Jangan pernah kau katakan kalimat itu lagi, atau aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu! Kau saja belum mengajak Sarah untuk bermain! Maka dari itu jangan berkata seakan kau akan pergi!" Aku membentak Sasarai dengan begitu keras.

* * *

Sasarai POV

* * *

Aku tersenyum senang, sudah lama tidak ada yang memperhatikanku sampai segitu pedulinya.

Sarah yang tanpa sengaja mendengar teriakan Luc langsung menghampiriku dan menampilkan wajah kaget.

"Sasarai-nii! Luc-nii, apa yang terjadi!?" Sarah berteriak kaget melihatku yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Daripada itu, cepat panggil ambulans!" Luc tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sarah dan menyuruhnya untuk memanggil ambulans.

Aku senang mereka memperdulikanku, tapi... sepertinya hal seperti itu tidak kubutuhkan lagi sekarang.

"Sudahlah, tak usah segitu khawatir. Aku tak apa, aku hanya mengantuk kok. Jangan menangis." Aku mencoba membujuk mereka walaupun aku juga meneteskan air mata.

Luc mencoba membantah, tapi kuyakinkan dirinya dengan senyuman khasku.

"Sasarai-nii, Sarah... Sarah selalu menunggu saat-saat Sasarai-nii bangun dari koma Sasarai-nii. Tapi... tapi... bukan berarti Sarah menunggu kedatangan hari ini disaat Sasarai-nii akan pergi lagi. Tak bisakah Sasarai-nii menghabiskan waktu bersama kami lebih lama?" Sarah terisak sembari mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Maaf Sarah, tapi nii-san ngantuk. Kita main lain waktu ya, disaat kita... bisa... bertemu... lagi..." Aku menjawab ucapan Sarah sambil mulai menutup mataku.

Aku merasa begitu ngantuk dan aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa dibangunkan untuk beberapa saat.

"Berani sekali kau pergi begitu saja. Padahal aku belum sempat memanggilmu dengan sebutan _aniki_." terdengar Luc mengucapkan kalimat itu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan beberapa saat dia mengucapkan itu, terdengar isakan dari kembaranku.

Kini aku benar-benar tidur tanpa ada rasa menyesal.

* * *

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Luc POV

* * *

"Lalu setelah itu, mendengar tangisan kami, tiba-tiba guru-guru dan petugas paramedis muncul dan mencoba menyelamatkan Sasarai, tapi mereka sudah terlambat. Sasarai sudah tiada sebelum mereka muncul." Aku tersenyum sembari menceritakan akhiran dari kisah masa kecilku

Teman-temanku sedang asyik terisak ria. Tapi aku tidak tega untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang jarang mereka tampilkan itu.

"Hey, Lazlo... kau juga nangis ya?" Tir yang mencoba mengejek Lazlo agar keadaan yang terlihat suram dapat berubah sedikit.

"A-aku tidak nangis kok, mataku hanya kemasukan debu kok." ujar Lazlo mencoba untuk mengelak.

Kami tertawa bersama mendengar jawaban Lazlo yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Rubi?" tanya Riou dengan begitu penasaran.

"... dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Lalu, kehidupanku tetap sama hingga akhirnya kehidupanku berubah saat aku memasuki SMP." aku kembali menjelaskannya dengan wajah yang begitu datar.

"Huwaa! aku tidak menyangka, Luc yang berwajah kalem dan terlihat tak memiliki masalah, ternyata bermasa kecil seperti itu." Ted menangis ria mengikuti suasana yang sedari tadi terus menunjukkan galau-menggalau.

Ted pun menghembuskan ingusnya di _headband_ milik Tir yang cukup panjang.

"Hey, _headband_-ku!" Tir berteriak kaget meratapi _headband_-nya yang telah terkotori oleh cairan lengket itu.

"Huwaa! Frey, Tir memarahiku!"

Frey yang baru saja menenangkan tangisan Chris, Hugo, Thomas dan Flare-senpai, kini harus menenangkan Ted yang mulai berlaku layaknya anak kecil.

"Sudah cukup! sekian acara menggalaunya! Sebentar lagi bel pelajaran akan berbunyi, lebih baik kalian kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing!" perintahku kembali dengan wajah datarku.

Teman-teman langsung bergegas meninggalkanku. Kutatap kembali langit cerah yang berwarna biru muda di siang ini.

"_Aniki,_ kau selalu melihatku dari atas kan?" kugerakkan mulutku sembari mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kukembangkan kembali senyuman yang jarang kutampilkan itu, sebuah senyuman yang begitu hangat.

* * *

**Yaho! XD**

**Yu sangat berterima kasih buat reader-san yang sudah berminat membaca dan mereview fict one-shot kedua milik Yu QAQ  
**

**Yu juga baru pertama kalinya bikin fict bergenre angst dan family, jadi Yu tidak yakin dengan isi kisahnya. **

**Maaf bila: **

**-kisahnya jelek**

**-kalimatnya banyak typo  
**

**-karakternya OOC  
**

**-genrenya tidak berasa sama sekali.  
**

**Dan Yu bakalan sangat berterima kasih untuk reader yang senantiasa memberikan review dan membaca fict ini QAQ  
**

**Sekian, Jaa ne.  
**


End file.
